


Our Solemn Hour

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 8: Stab Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Nyx waits.





	Our Solemn Hour

“How is he?”

Nyx Ulric didn’t count himself as the sappy sort. Not often, anyway. He had emotions like anyone did, sure, but he didn’t lean towards them as much as say, Libs did. Not unless he was thoroughly shit-faced.

Nearly sixty-two hours in a hospital bed next to a sleeping Prince - the very one that had gone and  _ saved his life  _ \- proved otherwise. Every time he tries to rest, all he feels is terror. When he closes his eyes, all he sees is that fucking fury-eyed cunt burying six inches of steel in his Prince’s stomach. A blade meant for Nyx, right through the back while he’d been talking to Noctis about possible plans that weekend.

It was supposed to be a lunch date, Nyx’s group and Noctis’ group, to get a feel for one another. Instead his Prince gets a knife through the stomach, and Nyx gets jumped by four different assrats trying to get the little star out before he fucking  _ bled to death.  _ All the while that…  _ girl  _ stands in front of him, smirking as he sinks to the ground, like she’s finally avenged a dead family.

Avenged  _ nothing.  _ She’s nearly cost Lucis  _ everything.  _ Right now the papers are running two different stories - that Noctis was jumped and stabbed by someone else, and saved by a Glaive, or that Noctis was stabbed by a Glaive and saved by a random passerby. Regis and his council are alternating between working on the warrant for the woman’s immediate arrest, and dealing with the public.

“No different than when you asked two hours ago.” Libertus takes another sip of the coffee snatched from the cafeteria. He’s been here since he got off work an hour ago, exhausted but clearly unwilling to leave Nyx alone. “Get some rest, Nyx. He’ll wake when he’s good and ready.”

“I just--”

“I know.” Libertus’ eyes are flinty. “I get it. I don’t like the kid, but that don’t mean I want him dead, either. He was doing a good thing, and he got the bad end of the stick for it. I’m just as mad about it as you are.”

And maybe he is. Or maybe Nyx is just too tired to see through the bullshit today. “I can’t sleep. I keep--” He gestures, hoping Libertus understands.

And because they’ve grown up together, he does. “Then I’ll stay here until I can’t no more. If the kid wakes up, I’ll get you up.”

“You swear it?”

“I do. Get some rest.”

Nyx throws one last look at his little liege - normally pale skin paler from blood loss, oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, IV hooked in one arm - and grudgingly slides down, and turns his back to Libertus. 

Eventually, he sleeps.


End file.
